kyrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Tiberius Mo'ak
Joun Tiberius Mo'ak was born 3A84 into the Noble Caste of the Angharadian Empire. However, as he grew the young man was beguiled by what he saw was adventure on the high seas. Against the direct wishes of his family, he joined the Imperial Navy and used his family's influence to begin his career as a first lieutennant aboard the frigate AEN Grettle. He spent much of his time patroling the waters of peacetime. The greatest danger he encountered was they stray pirate raid of a coastal settlement. In 3A110 he was awarded command of the AEN Ettertank, a battleship in the Imperial Navy and a prestigious command. In the four years since he took command, Captain Tiberius has had a mixed record. The chief event being, of course, the infamous "Dalases Incident" where Tiberius fired upon and sank a defenseless Council research vessel. Imperial propogandists tried to hide the facts by fabricating a breach in the treaty by the Council Navy, but this only served to disgrace the Mo'ak name amidst the elite and to stir outrage within the general populace towards their enemies. During the 3A114 war, Captain Tiberius engaged only in minor naval combat with the Council for the majority of the enemy fleet was still deployed in the Etnonal Islands. Furthermore, during the Winter's Harvest festival during that same year, unknown sabateurs blew up the Ettertank along with fifty of his crew. The sabateurs escaped, but are currently pursued by the Shan Qabal. Captain Tiberius' whereabouts are currently unknown, but it was believed that he did his duty and went down with his ship after the incident. Joun has always been headstrong and determined. Furthermore he has been greatly fascinated by the sea since his youth. If he had obeyed the wishes of his family, then he would have inherited a distinguished place amid the Angharadian Imperial court. However, driven by his desire for exploration and adventure he joined the Imperial Navy. Some say that he has traveled beyond the western borders of the known world and encountered strange new lands and creatures there. He maintains a certain mystery about these events, neither confirming nor denying that they even took place. He is, though, an explorer of growing renown. Interactions with the Party As the Ettertank was about to Explode, only the captain stood in the way of Sangdor and Fawkes, and he was determined to drag them down into the deep with him and his ship. This is not what happened. Sangdor tackled Captain Tiberius and they both fell 30 feet down to the deck of the Blueberry. The captain was unconscious for a week as his injuries were severe. When he finally awoke, he held his captors in contempt. After the battle of Suanataar, the heroes equipped him with with some gear and released him; they couldn't afford to keep an Angharadian hostage during the ongoing armistice talks. However, he cannot return home to his empire. They believe that he died honorably with the AEN Ettertank. If they find him, he would be court-martialed and executed.